Come Home
by Miss Prince
Summary: Nel shares a moment with Clair before leaving for a mission. NelClair, shoujoai, femslash. Short.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean. If I did, I wouldn't be bothering with fanfiction because it would all be canon. Duh.

Come Home

by Miss Prince

"Nel. I need to speak to you for a moment."

The redhead paused at the door, stepping aside to allow the other officers to file out of the room. She shut the heavy wooden door behind the last, but remained in place, seemingly lost in thought. Clair took the opportunity to study the other woman, standing like a statue on the other side of the room. Her green eyes were unfocused, as though she was looking at something far away, and her mouth was set in a grim line, hardening her beautiful face. Her fiery red hair fell loosely to just above her shoulders, a stray lock brushing across her cheek, unnoticed by its owner. Her stance was relaxed, arms hanging loosely at her sides, left knee casually bent, but her back was straight, her chin raised proudly, and the strong lean muscle visible in her bare arms. Nel Zelpher was a truly noble sight, breathtaking to behold, and it was a long moment before Clair could tear her eyes away and turn to the matter at hand.

"Sit, please," the grey-haired woman offered.

Nel's eyes snapped back into focus, and she strode gracefully to the table, taking a chair next to where Clair was seated at the head of the table. Silence fell once again, Clair piecing together the words in her mind as Nel sat patiently beside her.

"…This mission," Clair began hesitantly. Nel immediately focused on her, green eyes staring into brown. The intensity of her gaze would have made most people uncomfortable, but to Clair it was familiar, and welcome. She continued, "You realize that it is extremely dangerous?"

Nel's mouth quirked into a frown. "Of course," she replied. "But I've handled far worse."

A sad smile played on Clair's lips, and she removed her eyes from Nel's intense gaze to stare into the distance. Almost to herself, she said, "And I worried then, too."

The redhead immediately softened. She reached across the table, gently taking the other woman's hand in hers. Clair's brown eyes returned to Nel's green. "I'll come back," she tried to assure her friend.

"You say that every time," the grey-haired woman replied.

"And I've always come back," Nel said.

Clair gave her a weak smile. "I know." She sighed, her tone becoming solemn. "But someday, you may not. And I have no way of knowing when that day will come."

"You don't need to worry-"

"But I _do_ worry." Nel said nothing, looking at the floor

It was not the first time they had had such a conversation. Both women had been raised as warriors, and the dangers of the profession were nothing new. They understood that there would always be risks, and they understood that death was a very real possibility. Nel had a duty, and Clair had an obligation to allow her to perform it. But that didn't make the danger any less, and it didn't make allowing it any easier.

Clair sighed again. "I know…" she began, trying to find the right words, "I know that you have to go, and I know that I have to let you. But if something were to happen to you, it would tear me apart. And I would never be able to forgive myself for letting you walk into danger."

Finally, Nel looked up, meeting Clair's eyes. "I don't know what's going to happen, Clair," she said. "You're right. There is no guarantee that I'll return." She paused for a moment, looking at their linked hands. Their fingers had twined automatically, and Nel's thumb was absently stroking Clair's knuckles. The motion soothed them both, allowing her to continue. "But I promise this: as long as I have any strength left, as long as my heart still beats, I'll come back to you."

Clair shut her eyes against a sudden surge of emotion. "I just get so afraid. I don't know how I could live without you, Nel," she said quietly.

Nel raised her free hand to wipe away the single tear that had fallen from the grey-haired woman's eye, and then allowed her hand to rest on Clair's cheek. The other woman leaned into the touch, her grip on Nel's other hand tightening almost imperceptibly. Slowly, Nel moved forward, until her lips met Clair's in a soft, tender kiss. "I love you," Nel whispered as they broke apart. Then she stood, letting the other woman's hand slip from her grasp, and strode to the door, her face once again that of a hardened warrior preparing for battle.

"Nel," Clair called suddenly. The redhead glanced back over her shoulder, her hand on the doorknob. Clair's eyes were dry, and she held her head high, but the slight tremor in her voice betrayed her. "Just come home."

A faint smile on her lips, Nel nodded firmly. Then she opened the door and strode out to face her duty.


End file.
